He’s Mine
by OldAccount1
Summary: Lord Wyatt Halliwell has the two most gorgeous Phoenix’s as his lovers, Bianca and Christopher. However, Phoenix’s are possessive by nature and the word ‘share’ isn’t in their vocabulary. M/F, M/M, F/F.


**He's Mine. **

**Summary: **Lord Wyatt Halliwell has the two most gorgeous Phoenix's as his lovers, Bianca and Christopher. However, Phoenix's are possessive by nature and the word 'share' _isn't_ in their vocabulary. M/F, M/M, F/F.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed but I do own the plot.

**History; **

Lynn and Adrianne were born in 1984 to Franklin and Priscilla Perry and despite being identical twins the two were completely different. Lynn didn't want to be a Phoenix and tried to escape shortly after her daughter was born but was brought back by her younger twin sister and was murdered shortly after for treason and attempting to kill her own family.

For Adrianne being a Phoenix was everything and she did her best to make sure that she was the best of them all and loved killing witches when she was told to. In 2001 she was told to mate with Lord Llewellyn and soon produced a son, Jacob. Jacob was by all means the perfect heir with strongly chiseled features and many powers, not to mention his love for killing witches and anything else for that matter.

However, Lord Llewellyn wanted another. One that he could coddle and his mate produced a second son in 2004, Christopher, but he wasn't like his brother. He could produce children; which was now a dying trait of male Phoenix's and immediately Lord Llewellyn had his youngest child taken away from all of the others to keep him innocent and pure for his future mate.

In 2021 Lord Wyatt wanted a lover and was told by his best friend and right hand man, Aiden, that Phoenix's were his best choice. Llewellyn had immediately offered his youngest son for marriage but Wyatt told him he had no plan on marrying quite yet and had turned him down without looking at the boy and had taken Bianca when he saw her despite Adrianne's whines of how much better her son was than her niece; how she would betray him.

During a quick walk through underworld in 2022 Wyatt spotted a brunette beauty with brilliant green eyes, a nice slender body, rosy pouty lips, a firm round ass, and nice long legs and had immediately went to Llewellyn and had been thoroughly confused and upset when he had only smiled for quite a while and then told him that the beauty he saw was none other than Christopher.

Now it's year 2023 and the two Phoenix's are sick and tired of sharing the love of their lives and decide to do something about it...

**Story;  
Prologue. **

Wyatt was awoken to soft kisses on his chest and smiled when he immediately recognized those lips as Bianca's. He spent the entire night with her and knew that he would have to make it up to Chris today and tonight because he was left all alone in a guest room.

_"Unless he found someone to keep him busy." _Wyatt thought and quickly pushed that thought far from his mind; there was no way that Chris would cheat on him with a lower level demon. With that thought Wyatt opened his eyes and pushed himself up as Bianca pouted at him but it didn't have the same effect as Chris's pouts did.

Bianca's scowls were more effective on him because she looked hot when she was angry at him while Chris turned him on immensely with his pouts and lately they seem to be doing both more and more and it's starting to get confusing and slightly annoying.

"Wanna have some more fun?" she whispered into his ear before nibbling on his ear and he sighed softly before he glanced at the clock and noted that it was almost 7:30 and he would have to go to a meeting at 9 and spend some time with Chris alone.

"Maybe later," Wyatt said as he got up and pulled on a clean pair of silky black boxers before he glanced back at her. "I have a meeting at nine and would like to actually get something to eat this morning."

Wyatt walked into his closet and put on a clean pair of black leather pants and a tight black t-shirt. Despite being ruler of the world Wyatt could be quite nice and loving at some points but never to demons or anyone below him. Meaning that only Bianca, Chris, and Aiden ever saw that side and maybe one day his child would.

When he entered the room again Bianca was dressed and ready, standing by the door in her normal tight leather. They walked down the halls together and into the breakfast room where Chris was already sitting with a very bored and upset expression on his face as he played with his food. He glanced up when the duo entered the room but nothing changed in his expression as he looked back down at his food.

However, a sweet kiss from Wyatt made Chris smile slightly as the blonde sat down right next to him and kissed him once more. Chris crinkled his nose slightly when he could smell Bianca on him and instantly pulled his head back and looked back at his food while Wyatt frowned at him, not understanding why he would pull back.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked and Chris shrugged slightly as Bianca sat across from Wyatt, not really having a choice since there weren't any seats next to him and this was about as close as she could get without having to sit right next to Chris or moving a chair next to him. "Baby..."

"You just smell bad, alright?" Chris said before he nibbled on a bacon strip and Wyatt nodded as he gathered some food on his plate and looked between the cousins and tried to place any resemblance but couldn't find a single one. It surprised him that they have identical twins for mothers and yet don't share any features.

"I have a meeting at 9 but then I'm all yours." Wyatt told him and Chris beamed at him, making Wyatt smile back at him as Bianca scowled but not in the adorable way. Oh no, it was the pissed off way even though Wyatt didn't know why. He spent the entire day with her yesterday and the entire night and he hasn't really spent any time with Chris all week.

"Can we watch a movie?" Chris asked since the idea of snuggling with Wyatt for multiple hours seemed very good at the moment and was very happy when Wyatt nodded his head.

"Anything you want, love."

---------- ---------- ----------

Chris thought that when Wyatt said they could spend the rest of the day together...they'd be alone but oh no. Bianca just couldn't stand to let her younger cousin have Wyatt for a single day and insisted on following the two around the entire day and snuggling with Wyatt when they were watching the movie. A pout appeared on Chris's lips before he even realized he was pouting and then turned his head to look at the movie just to see a guy's head get chopped off.

Bianca's favorite. She loved gore and action while Chris actually kinda likes the 'gushy' stuff; yeah, he's a romantic. He's all for action too but he wanted a nice romantic movie and just him and Wyatt and that obviously wasn't going to happen with Bianca there. Speaking of the she-devil...

"Wyatt..." Bianca giggled as he nibbled on her ear and Chris resisted the urge to yell at the blonde and simply turned away from them completely and sat up. He was upset when Wyatt didn't even seem to notice that before he turned his head to once more look at them and saw Wyatt's hands now roaming her hips.

Chris rolled his eyes as he stood up and quietly left the room and headed down the hallway to his bedroom. Normally the three share Wyatt's room with him but Bianca and Chris do have their own rooms and lately Chris has wanted to spend more and more time in it; away from Wyatt and Bianca. He climbed onto the bed and snuggled under the covers as he watched the rain roll down the window.

---------- ---------- ----------

After a couple minutes of making out Wyatt remembered why he was even in the living room in the first place and felt like slapping himself. He hasn't seen much of Chris all week and he finally has him in the same room and he plays with Bianca. He looked over and the spot Chris was in minutes before and frowned when he saw that Chris was no longer sitting there and the TV was off.

"Um, Bianca, you should get to bed...I'll be there in a bit." Wyatt said and Bianca huffed but left the room and Wyatt headed down the hall to where he sensed Chris. He stopped in front of his door and softly knocked on the door and waited for a response and opened it when he didn't get one. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge and Chris's emerald eyes glanced at him for a moment before looking back out the window.

"I thought you said you could spend the day with me." Chris said quietly since he didn't want to sound clingy but he couldn't really help it.

"We did spend the day together, cherubs." Wyatt said as he brushed some of Chris's chocolate hair behind his ear and Chris rolled his eyes at him.

"Sure."

"What? We ate lunch in the garden, watched a movie..." Wyatt said and Chris glared at him with a disbelieving look.

"I wanted it to be just you and me, Wy...I know I probably sound like a needy bitch but I don't care! I haven't seen you in a week and you can't even give me a day with you alone!" Chris said before he rolled away from him and Wyatt bit his lip before he lifted up the covers and snuggled right behind Chris.

"You don't sound like a bitch, you sound like a normal person to me...I'm sorry Chris." Wyatt whispered before he kissed his cheek and held him tighter. Oddly enough he didn't really want to have sex with him; he just wanted to cuddle for a bit...then maybe some sex.

He is a guy after all.

**_This story isn't mine. It belongs to my friend who's too shy to create an account to publish it; he's not a fan of flames, so I allowed him to create it on mine. I will say that I will probably help edit it though and make some corrections for him because he isn't too great with grammar. _**

**_His name is Nicholas if you want to review, so...no me...its Nicholas or Nic. _**


End file.
